Only if You Want me Too
by Space blue sky
Summary: 10 years later and she has everything she could ever dream of. A dazzingly good looking boyfriend, an awesome ass kicking career, a spacious apartment in New York City. Then why is the only thing that's missing in her life is her precious Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone okay so this is my first story sorta... Sorry if i've made any mistakes it's 4 am...**

_1234_

Today was the day! Yes it was the day, the day everything would change. The day I'd finally become popular. The day I'll finally be in the arms of Finn Hudson. If everything goes to plan I'll be part of the popular crowd. I'll be in. I'll join the Cheerios and become head cheerleader as long as everything goes to plan.

I head towards my locker getting my bag ready to end the day. I close my locker to see the smiling face of Rachel Berry.

"Good afternoon birthday girl!" She leaned into me as she took a picture with her new professional Nikon Camera. I smiled widely just to humor her.

"Please Rach no pictures tonight!" I remind her.

"Of course" she snaps another picture of me before we both hear a familiar sound of scuttling.

I turn around to see the stunning figure of Stacey Christopher strutting towards me.

Her and a group of 4 other girls stopped before me. I smiled at them,

"Hey Stacey" I greet her, she gives me what I hope is a smile,

"Hey Quinn…" Her perfect blue eyes trailed over my shoulder where I knew Rachel was standing, "oh hey Rupual… I think you've got a little something on your shnoze"

The 4 girls snickered behind her and I gave Rachel a soft smile to let her know it was just a joke.

"So Fabray, looking forward to the big 15 tonight?"

"Oh you have no idea!" I exclaim clapping my hands together. There's a bit of a pause as I look at the group of intimidating girls. They are looking at each other some of them had smirks on their faces.

I feel someone touch my shoulder gently and I turn to look at Rachel holding her camera closely to her chest,

"I'll just wait for you outside okay?" She walks off before I can answer.

"So now that your pet has finally left…" Stacey dramatically sighs out, "I'm sorry to say that I don't think that me and the girls will be able to come this evening." I raise my eyebrows, she continues one,

"Yeah… Mr shuester has gone insane and is giving us like the hardest Spanish assignment ever! And well Finn is sorta helping us with the assignment so I guess, he won't be able to make it either."

I felt my heart sink. This was not happening, this was not happening!

_Of course it's happening what did you expect to happen? _

_I dunno maybe actually become popular for once!_

_Quinn open your eyes, you know where this is heading…_

I sighed and bit my bottom lip before looking up at Stacey,

"I could do the assignments for you?"

I suggested. I saw Stacey's face light up and I knew I had made the right choice.

"Oh my gosh well that's settled then! We'll see you at 5:30!"

And with that I knew I was in! Stacey Christophers was coming to my party! Finn Hudson was coming to my party! I'd have my first kiss tonight! With Finn Hudson!

Stacey and the rest walked past me and I smiled eagerly at each of them!

_Nice one Fabray! We're in!_

_Yes I know we're in!_

_What do you think it's gonna be like?_

_Kissing Finn?_

_Duh!_

_I have no clue… amazing! _

_Maybe probably better than amazing!_

_He has the most amazing lips!_

_And that hair!_

_Don't forget his smokin' body…_

_Um Quinn?_

_Ugh what do you want?_

_Don't you have to be somewhere?_

_No…._

_Rachel's waiting for you outside. Does her name ring a bell?_

_Who? Oh! Rach! Woops!_

_Yeah that's what I thought…_

_Sorry Rach I'm coming now!_

I met Rachel outside the school, camera in hand and taking pictures of some nearby trees.

I sneak up beside her, I see her small little hands adjusting the lends on the camera as I stealthily raise my arms ready for the attack. With sudden movement I dive my hands into her sides and tickle her silly. She squeals loudly and I laugh as I feel her squirming beneath me.

"Quinn….. Qui—Quinn Fabray! Sto- stop right… right ahhhhhhh!" We are both doubled over now laughing our heads off, we receive strange looks from other students leaving but we both don't care. I finally let go of her when she threatens to bite me and we both let out our final gasps as the laughter dies down.

I stoop down to pick up my bag that had fallen off my shoulder during my attack and set off working towards home. Rachel is walking by my side now and we look at each other.

She bites her bottom lip and faces the ground, I wait for the rambling to spill out… and sure enough after a few more seconds… and…

"Quinn…" _here it comes_ I smile to myself for my exactly knowledge of Rachel timing but then I realize that she's about to start a monologue and I have a feeling I know what it's about.

"Why did you invite them? You know you're better than them, and don't tell me it's just because you want to be popular or be there friend. They are totally unoriginal mean girls, and you are the most prettiest unique amazing individual girl I have ever met! Which is why you are my best friend! And sure I know Finn is cute but he isn't worth it. No one in this silly town is worth it for you Quinn!"

I stared at my moving feet as we approached our houses. Why did Rachel always say the right words at the wrong time?

"Look Rach" I sigh out tired of this conversation that we seemed to be having a lot lately.

"I'm friends with Stacey!" I see Rachel roll her eyes and it instantly irritates me,

"It's true! We are friends and it's going to stay that way, if this party goes right my life… OUR lives will be so much easier! I mean, don't you want to be popular too Rach?"

I see her facial expression soften, and I know the answer to that question already. She stays silent and the air around us thickens with silent tension. I don't know what to say because I know I've touched a something in Rachel.

Since the first day I met Rachel all the way back in first grade she was bullied for her "big nose" and her two gay dads. I flash back to the first day we met and became best friends.

I was nervous as hell clutching on the soft toy that my mother had left with me to ensure that I wouldn't be completely on my own on the first day of school, ever!

My purple monkey was secure in my tight embrace as I sat in the classroom watching other kid's parents say goodbye and hugging them one last time before leaving. I watched enviously at the other kids who still had their parents with them. I continued staring as I felt the first trickle of tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I cuddled my soft monkey closer to my chest softly sobbing to myself. And then someone handed me a bottle of water. I looked up to see a short pale man with a pair of nerdy glasses on his face smiling gently at me holding out a bottle of water. Standing next to him holding his hand was a small little girl smiling a bedazzling smile at me, even back then her big brown eyes held comfort within them.

"Here you go sweety, don't cry, here have some water." I look at him shyly before looking at the delicious bottle of water in his hands. I take the bottle but don't drink anything.

"Hey princess, are you okay if I leave now?" he asked the little girl with a kind smile. She smiled sweetly at him,

"Yes daddy, I want to sit with the angel" She looked over at me and then hugged him before shooing him off like she'd done this a million times.

I watched him walk away and then set my stare back at the curious girl. She was staring at me before she took a bold step forward,

"I'm Rachel Berry, what's your name?"

"Quinn"

She ignored my shy and reluctant behavior and sat next to me. She took the bottle of water from my hands opened it and gave it back,

"Daddy says drinking water makes you feel much better!"

I take a sip, and to my surprise a feel like smiling afterwards.

"Does your monkey want some?" I stare down at my purple monkey, he does look a little sad.

"His name is Titch"

I see the Rachel Berry smile at him waving hello before extending out a hand to introduce herself.

I pick up Titch's limp arm and shake Rachel Berry's.

"He says he likes you, do you have any toys so we can play?"

Rachel Berry smiles at me wider than I've seen anyone smile in my life and she pulls out a small lamb.

"This is Scarlett st Lamb, she used to belong to Mary but then she got lost and I found her, my dad's say it was destiny that we found each other"

"What's a destiny?" I ask her absentmindedly playing with Titch's feet.

"I don't know, it's like something that everyone on earth has! My dad's say sometimes it brings people who are meant for each other together other times it helps people go find other things that they love."

I'm awestruck by this new information.

We are silently playing for a moment and almost every single parent has left now.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Do I have a destiny?" Rachel looks up from her lamb and stares at me curiously.

"I don't know, do Angels have a destiny?" I giggle at the fact that she thinks I'm an angel,

"Why do you keep calling me an angel?"

"Angels are supposed to be the most prettiest things ever!" she announces as if it was obvious.

"oh…" I laugh and then Rachel laughs and we are both laughing loudly. A boy passes just then.

He pokes Rachel on the shoulder,

"Why do you have such a big nose?" he accuses very loudly.

I stare at Rachel and I can already see her eyes pooling with unshed tears. The boy started laughing at her and soon other kids were laughing to. I grab Rachel's hand to try to stop her from crying. Seeing that that didn't help as much as I hoped I stood up and walked over to the mean boy.

"Why did you say that? You big meanie!"

"Because it's true, look it's so huge and weird!"

I turn to Rachel and she's crying even harder. I feel bad for her and I turn to the boy. I push him hard and he stumbles a little bit.

"Hey!" He yells at me.

I stand my ground,

"Don't be a meanie to her ever again!" I turn my back on him to face Rachel she is looking at me with disbelief and awe. I pick up the water bottle and handle it to her.

I sit back down and continue playing with Titch for a couple of minutes.

"Quinn." I look up,

"yeah?"

"I think you are my destiny" I smile wide at her.

And from that day on Rachel Berry and I became best friends.

We arrived at our houses in silence. Of course being the best friends that we are we lived right next to each other. My home wouldn't be my home without Rachel Berry living two steps away from me. We stopped in front of our houses. I was scared my comment had made her angry at me. So I didn't break the silence first and waited for her. She looked up at me beneath her long lashes and sighed.

"Gobstopper?"

I crack into my Rachel Berry grin. She was the best best friend ever!

"I would love one"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Okay here's chapter to! The party doesn't start until about chapter 4 so hang in there with me :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I inside my bedroom within five seconds of entering the house. I didn't bother to greet my parents who were in the kitchen. I was to giddy and excited about Finn coming over. I also had to finish a Spanish assignment within an hour, so there was no time to be wasted! I sat at my desk and started the assignment and I didn't move until 45 minutes later when I heard a knock on my door.

"yes? Come in!" I yell in relief of just finishing the exhausting Spanish essay.

My mother waltzed through the door smiling broadly at me.

"Quinnie!" I gave her a half hearted smile as I stood to get my dress.

"Hey mum, sorry I have no time to talk I'm just about to get re-"

My dad's bellowing voice deafened out my sentence,

"Where's my birthday girl?" I gave a loud groan as he pulled me into one of his bear hugs. I gasped for air when he released me.

I looked at my parents and gave them a real smile,

"Hey guys! Yes I'm here, I'm fifteen and I'm beautiful I know I know. But could you both just like… only for tonight just pretend to not be here?"

Okay I know that sounded bitchy, but you seriously don't understand my parents! Think of the most embarrassing thing your parents have ever said and times that but… 9. Yeah they were pretty bad when it came to my friends. Rachel was the only person I was comfortable with when around them. And for some strange reason she really liked my parents. There's friendship for ya.

My mother raised an eyebrow at me and my dad rolled his eyes in a really awkward but incredibly accurate Rachel Berry way.

I hurried them out of my room, closed the door and then tended to my dress.

Half an hour later and it was 5pm already. I was in the living room adjusting the seats for more room to dance, setting food on the tables, getting the drinks ready and finally laying the assignments on the food table. I heard someone approach me from behind and I turned to see a bright white toothy smile from none other than Miss Rachel Berry.

She was wearing her hair down and it flowed over a cute pink and white sundress, she was wearing knee high socks with cute sandals. In her arms was a large box and I grinned broadly.

"Rachel…" I walk over to her to unburden the heavy looking box from her arms, but she moved away from me,

"Sit your crazy ass down" she ordered. I listened to her and sat on the brown sofa. She brought the small stool I was previously standing on to hang decorations and placed the box down on of it.

"This is just part 1 of your present I'll present you the other later" she smiled shyly at me. I nodded and she moved on.

"Okay so you know how we are kind of best friends?" I giggled at her silliness and nodded again.

"So over the years I've picked a few things up about you here and there… and well," She opened the box and pulled something out.

It was big, it looked like a dress only…

"And as far as I know I'm the only one who knows about your crazy obsession with superheroes. And last time I checked I was the only one to know about your crazy love of books" She giggled again.

"And I know that you love old movies, and I know you absolutely love Audrey Hepburn, and I happen to know about your love for music and balloons and sour worms."

She unfolded the piece of clothing. And I burst out laughing. She had made a full on super girl outfit. I was still laughing when she pulled out Breakfast at Tiffany's and then My Fair Lady and then Two for the Road. It didn't stop there she also pulled out a full set of comic books, including batman and The Flash issues. A mixtape, a packet of sour worms and set of books were pulled out of the box as well.

My crying had turned into tears. (I guess I was really emotional today) I pulled Rachel into an enormous hug,

"I love you so much Rach! You are my best friend!"

She squeezed me tighter to her and then reluctantly let go.

"One more thing" She whispered excitedly. I gasped,

"Rachel what else could you possibly…"

"Wishing dust!"

I gave her a look as if to say are you kidding. But she just smiled and pulled a small packet out of her pocket.

"Wish for something, and this wishing dust will make any of your wildest dreams come true!"

She ripped the packet open and poured the dust onto my head, she was giggling,

"Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and pretended to wish, just to humor her.

She finished pouring and I opened my eyes to find her extremely close to me. She was grinning ear to ear and her giant chocolate brown eyes were caressing my face. I felt a strange urge that I felt more than once around Rachel, in my abdomen as if I wanted to move in closer to her. The air around us thickened and for what seemed like ever it was just us two in the whole wide world. I swallowed thickly as those all too familiar butterflies that I always tried to ignore started fluttering in my stomach.

"Thanks Rach" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered down to my lips.

This wasn't the first time we were in this position. Like we were about to kiss. She licked her lips and I mimicked her movement suddenly hyper aware of how dry my lips had become.

"You're very much welcome"

The doorbell rung just then. And like being burnt with boiling metal I flinched away from Rachel. And commence the freak out.

"They're here! Rachel they're here! Goodness! I haven't put any music on or anything! Okay Rach just put some music on whatever you want! I'll be right back"

I quickly picked up my box of goodies from Rachel and placed them gently in the closet closest to us.

Panicking, I ran for my life towards the door and braced myself. This was it. This was the moment. Here goes nothing.

Somehow my shaking hands managed to flung the door open. Greeting me was the neutral face of Stacey Christophers and the rest of the girls.

"Hey! Everyone the party's just through here" Stretching out my arm I point them towards the living room, where I hear soft music playing. I'm too nervous to try and figure out Rachel had put on decent music or not. Suddenly all my sense snap off as I hear a familiar bellowing laugh. My eyes find the source of the noise and like slow motion I see him walking towards me. Finn Hudson. His letterman jacket was on over a white t-shirt. My neck instantly felt hot and the rush of blood reached the top of my ears as he swayed over to me,

"Hey Quinn, thanks for helping us out with the Spanish assignment!"

I nearly died from over swooning!

"y-yeah sure, no problem Finn"

He walked passed me shucking off his jacket, I followed him in my brain not properly functioning. I was too busy admiring his long arms to notice him staring at me expectantly holding out his jacket towards me. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry let me take that for you" I blushed hard again and turned so he wouldn't notice.

We enter the living room together and to my utter horror I hear before I see Rachel singing along to Wicked's Defying Gravity. I look around the room to see the unimpressed faces of Stacey and her crew, I swallow in embarrassment and turn my stare to Rachel, in any other circumstance I would've found the image of her singing to her favourite song extremely adorable. But not today, not on the day we're I could finally make it.

Stacey makes her way over to me,

"What is this?"

I have no idea how to answer her. So I just improvise,

"I dunno, it's Rachel…"

Stacey rolls her eyes and makes her way towards Rachel, I watch her progress towards her nervously biting on the insides of my cheeks. She hits the stop button and the music instantly dies, Rachel's voice following 2 seconds later.

Stacey replaces the CD with some random pop tracked CD and handed Rachel her Wicked soundtrack.

"Sorry Rupaul, but the rest of us would like to listen to real music if you don't mind."

"I beg your pardon!" Rachel begins, I quickly intervene.

"What about a game?"

The group of teenagers agree and they all start bickering about their preference of game. Rachel makes her way over to me, we stare at each other, an uncomfortable silence looming over us. It's awkward and I don't like it one bit! I've never felt awkward around Rachel.

Finally she breaks the silence,

"I'm just gonna go over and get my sheet music."

I flinch,

"Sheet music? Really Rach, I think we can save your performances for school assembly's…" She gives me a small smile.

"No silly, it's part 2 of your birthday present!" I try not to smile like a dork but I feel.

"I'll see you in a bit" She walks past and I watch her leave. What had I done to deserve a friend like Rachel Berry.

"Hey Quinn come on! We've decided on a game!" Excitement bubbles through me as I skip towards the wide circle of teenagers.

"What game?"

"7 minutes in heaven" Stacey's has a special glint in them and the rest of the group chuckle. Nerves suddenly engulf my entire body as my eyes find the perfect face of Finn Hudson. He smiles and then winks at me. I find it hard to control my body after that and with great effort I turned to Stacey who was continuing on,

"and since you're the birthday girl, I guess you get to go first!" She places her hands on either sides of my arms and lifts me up. I'm directed towards the closet where Rachel's gift was laying on the shelf.

As she opens the door and backs me into the small space I turn and make eye contact with Finn.

"Who's going to be in here with me?" I ask nervously looking around at the other small group of boys. Stacey gives me a knowing smirk and wink.

"Who do you think" My breath hitches in my throat and my heart is hammering against my chest. I feel nauseous.

"Oh by the way" she adds quickly before closing the door. "Thanks so much for the assignments! And oh yeah, Finn will do anything to get to second base!" She smirked and then I'm taken over by darkness.

I slowly settle my self to lean against the bunch of shelves and sink down to the floor. I'm freaking out!

_Don't freak out what are you doing?_

_What do you think I'm doing? I'm about to spend 7 whole minutes with freaking Finn Hudson! The quarterback on the football team!_

_And you think I don't know that!_

_The most popular guy in school!_

_I know that too…_

_The most handsome…_

_Okay… you're drooling now Quinn…_

_I'm what-?_

_Drooling! _

_Oh._

I hear some noise outside of the closet and I brace myself for the door to open and Finn to enter. My stomach flips in giant backflips and I bit my bottom lip.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

I'm still waiting in the closet and I wonder how long it's been. A couple of minutes… how long was it taking him, maybe I should check. No that'd be uncool… I can't do that.

I hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Okay here he comes!

The door opens and I find myself faced to face with not Finn Hudson but Rachel Berry, grinning broadly down at me. I'm flooded by disappointment.

_Rachel?_

_That's not Finn… that's Rachel._

_Yeah I know…. What is she doing here?_

_Where's Finn?_

_Wait… Where is…. Everyone?_

I crane my head to look over Rachel's shoulder and see half the snacks are gone as well as the rest of the party members. The whole world stops. My head shuts down. I shut down. The tears that are swelling in my eyes don't feel like my own. I look up at Rachel and see the sadden horrified look on her face, as though we both just realized the same thing.

I'm enraged! Why is she sad? This is what she wanted! I knew she didn't like Stacey or Finn and now she's pushed them away! She ruined my perfect day! She ruined everything!

"What did you do?" I spit at her, my voice isn't even mine it sounds nasally and full of venom.

Her face splits into confusion and then into heartbreak.

"Q-Quinn I didn't do anything…" her eyes were pleading.

"Yes you did! You did something! You always do something!"

"Quinn no! I just went next door to get my music! I promise" her voice cracked and that just made me madder. Tears now streaming down Rachel's face a push her out of the closet and slam the door shut. I back into the set of shelves and fall to the floor. Tears rolling out of my cheeks, and down my chest.

I hear Rachel pounding on the door,

"Quinn please come out! Please come out!"

I shake my head.

"NO! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"Quinn!" her voice shatters my heart but I don't care any more. I don't care about anything.

"Just leave!"

"Here let my sing you my song! It'll…. It'll make you feel better" I hear her sweet voice that I've always usually loved seep through the closet reaching my ears.

I clasp my hands over my ears. I don't want to hear her. I don't want to hear anything! I think of Stacey and Finn and popularity and my future. I think of my life after high school. The life I've always dreamed of. The perfect life that I would have when I was 25 years old! The perfect life where I would always be happy. I start banging my back against the shelves to try and block out Rachel's singing. God I wish I was 25! Bang! 25! Bang! I wish I was 25! Bang! I want to be 25! Bang! I want to get out of here! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you if you are still reading this for... well still reading this :) I've gone back to school now and have a tone of homework to do but don't worry the next chapter is nearly done and i plan on uploading it tomorrow :) **

* * *

><p><span>Where the hell am I? and what the heck is going on?<span>

My head is splitting. Ouch! Ugh! What the fuck? Okay Quinn slowly… SLOWLY open your eyes. Okay ready… 1, 2, 3.

I peek my eyes open and I'm greeted by darkness. Oh that was weird I thought it was 7 already. I stretch out across my bed. My muscles click and crack and my body is greeted with delicious satisfaction. My legs spread across the bed and the my arms and then I roll out of bed. Landing with a thud on the hard floor.

UGH! Mother fu-!

It's pitch black and I can't see anything! I use my hands to help me feel my way around the bedroom.

This is weird… where's my desk? It's usually over here… wait… why is the floor wooden and hard and cold? What's….

Ouch!

My head collided with something hard and solid. I push at it with my hands and it must be my door because it slowly falls open.

How strange… I could've sworn that my door was a few centimeters to the right… and on the opposite side. I massage my head willing it to stop throbbing. And that's when I realize I have an eye mask covering half my face.

Oh… so that's why it's so dark!

I lift the mask off my face. And a second later I want to put it back on.

The view of the strangest looking house… or apartment surrounded me. The walls were covered with light blue paint and a mirror was facing the lounge room. Speaking of the lounge room! It was filled with various comfy expensive looking couches. And a flat screen tv was in the center of it all.

Okay… so either this was a really realistic dream or….

I turn my head and I'm face to face with a woman with long blonde hair slightly ruffled. I stare at her in surprise and she stairs back. We look a lot alike! Except she's wearing lingerie and I'm wearing… wait! What? Why am I wearing lingerie! Why!

Okay yeah this is a really weird dream!

I study the lady further. She has the same hazel eyes as I do, and the same coloured skin. She looked a lot like me! Except it was impossible that she could be me because she was at least 25 years old and I'm 15.

I lift my hands up to wipe a few stray strands of hair away from my face and she mimics my exact movements.

I open my mouth. And she does the same.

I'm suspicious now and go in to touch her. My fingertips meet something cold when I try to touch her extending hand. I stay there staring. Wait a second. This is a mirror.

I look back up to the woman… to me. The realization washes over me and I let out a scream in surprise. I quickly back away from the mirror and land on my ass.

_Okay. Quinnie… you're okay just pinch your arm! It's just a dream! It's okay._

_Yeah of course! It's just a dream… a very realistic dream. Okay. Pinch!_

…_.._

_OWWWWWWWWW! Why did I just do that!_

_Because you were dreaming!_

_Oh right ugh! Stupid pinches! Why do they have to hurt so much!_

_Okay open your eyes and you'll be in your bedroom… your real one!_

I open my eyes again. Oh no!

I'm sitting exactly where I landed 2 minutes ago. Still in lingerie, still looking at the 25 year old reflection of… Me.

Is this my house? What's going on?

_The mail…_

_The mail?_

_Yes the mail!_

_What about the stupid mail?_

_Check the mail!_

_Why?_

_To see if this is where you live!_

_What?_

_Just check the freaking mail!_

_Oh._

I stand up noticing that I'm much taller than I'm used to and control my giant legs to walk towards a pile of mail that's resting on the kitchen bench.

As I enter the kitchen I take it all in. It's quite large with an expensive looking stove settled on the right hand side. An island circles the kitchen and the refrigerator is silver and shiny. The whole place is absolutely clean. Ship shape as my dad would say.

CRAP! Where are my parents? I look around for a phone. Damn! No phone that i can see! Wait well maybe they're here?

I quickly look at the mail in my hands.

Yep… I definitely live here. 6 envelopes with my name and what I assume is my address are staring back at me.

Wait… New York?

Why is this… am I. am I in New York?

I feel the panic attack approaching. And I can't handle it any more. Breathing in and out like I just ran a marathon I gather up enough air in me to call out,

"MUM! DAD?"

I wait for a moment.

"Hello?"

Another moment.

And then…

"Hey sugar, did you just wake up?"

Dread fills my body as I turn around. Sure enough there is a half naked man stand behind me nothing but a towel covering his…

"Stay away from me!" I try and put on a menacing voice. A voice that excels confidence and authority. I did a pretty good job to. So I thought… But the half naked man just grinned at me,

"That's not what you were saying last night" and then he stepped towards me. Screw it I had no self-defense skills and this man was more than twice my size, even if I was taller than I usual was.

I ran for my bedroom, grabbed a jacket and then what I assumed was my purse and ran outside.

The door slammed behind me and I somehow made my way down the elevator and outside the doors to the fresh air. Or well, as fresh as It could get in New York City.

The choice in clothes that I'm wearing is rather revealing, and I get strange looks from passersby. I try and act casual as I look through my purse to see what equipment I have to survive.

Let's see… A lip gloss, eye makeup, a mirror, an ipod a very small ipod… A small notebook with a pen, a wallet, oh thank god!

I open the wallet and my eyes bug out of my head as I stare at the contents.

"Holy shit!" I whisper to myself… obviously.

The wallet was full of money and credit cards.

"Damn! Nice work Quinn!" I smile proudly as I put the wallet back into the purse. And finally pull out a phone!

THANK THE LORD!

I almost find myself doing a little victory dance before I realize I'm outside in my pajama's and standing alone.

_Okay Quinn. Now focus, call your parents okay. Just call your parents._

I flip the phone open and I'm glad that I didn't have to put in a password or anything and go straight to work searching through my contacts.

Why the fuck don't I have my parent's number's in here?

Oh well shit. Maybe future Quinn remembers there numbers off by heart?

Okay plan b. Recently called…

I'm to engulfed in my searches for contacts that I don't realize a blonde woman is trying to get my attention. Finally I look up at her in confusion.

"Hurry up Q! please get in the car!" The blonde women looks familiar and she's gesturing towards a black car. My instincts kick in and I shake my head no.

"What? Come on! We're going to be late just it's fine come on! Get it!" She's pleading with me now, her pale blue eyes are piercingly sending daggers my way saying that if I don't get in the car now I'll regret it. There's a noise behind me and I turn around again to see the half-naked man who was in my apartment before.

He's wearing clothes now and he's about to walk outside towards me. I go for my best choice and dive into the car. The lady sighs in reliefs and climbs in after me. She barks orders at the driver and then we are off. The man is left standing in his suit staring after us with his hands in the air.

"Oh thank god!" I lean against the head rest and stare up at the cars roof. I can feel the woman staring at me and then she puts her hand on my shoulder in what I think is a comforting gesture.

"Quinn, sweety, how much did you drink last night, you look wrecked!" I look over at the lady. Gosh she really did look familiar!

"I… wait, how… who are you?" I stutter out. She looks at me for a moment and then bursts out laughing.

"Okay honey stop, I know I'm your best friend and all but your jokes sometimes…" I stare at her intently,

"You're really my best friend!"

"Oh no! you're pregnant aren't you? Shit!" I shake my head furiously,

"No! no, no, I'm not pregnant! I'm just I-"

"Great I knew it! How much money do you owe?" I roll my eyes at her.

"You're not my best friend though! I mean yes I'm sure you're one of them I mean… not meaning to be rude but… but…"

I stutter to a stop. How can this woman be my best friend. Where was… where was Rachel?

"Seriously Quinn… you're scaring me! Did someone spike your coffee this morning?" I look at her, what? I don't drink coffee. Oh really hope this is still a dream. Even though I know it's not.

"Driver can you pull over here? Thank you!" The blonde blue eyed lady walks out of the car, and I crawl out after her.

"Look! Look hey wait!" I grab her arm and turn her around to look at me, I can tell she's more than confused. But I needed answers.

"I'm 15!" I exclaim. The lady rolled her eyes grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the street.

"You drink way to much Quinn!"

I huff in frustration and then I'm brought to a stop outside an impressive looking building. I stare at the building as the woman stares at me. I can feel the heat she's all but piercing through me, and I peep slowly at her.

"Quinn listen to me… You are one of the best editors that Scarlet magazine has ever had! You're a tough bitch and people fear you! People are envious of your life! You're amazing life! You can turn any one into a popsicle just by staring at them. You're fierce honey. And we are going to walk into that office today and show everyone in there who the hottest 25 year old in New York City is! Well besides yours truly" She smiled at me with perfect straight white teeth.

I just stare at her gob smacked because all of the things she just said about me was the biggest news flash… ever!

"I… I"

The woman was taller than me and she bent down to give me a quick boney hug. Then placed her hands on my cheeks. I nearly flinched away from the cold.

"You can do this… Come let's go!" She turns and holds the door open for me. Hesitantly I make my way through the open doors.

I follow her as she leads us through various doors, up several elevators and through another set of doors. All I can think about is Rachel as we travel to our destination. I'm in New York City for the first time in my life! And why isn't Rachel by my side? And why did this lady think she was my best friend! I really had no idea who she was. And if she was my best friend then where was Rachel?

Finally the last set of doors opened and we were immediately bombarded with numerous amounts of people.

"Miss Fabray I'm so sorry they came out late and I-"

"They need the amount of members ASAP otherwise he wo-"

"crackers and cheese on your desk at –"

"Miss Christophers!"

I blink at the familiarity of the name and look around for the person who owns it. I didn't have to look far.

"What?" The lady who was still by my side screamed.

"Stacey!" I scream almost as loudly as her. She whips her head towards me and I shrivel back under her gaze. She's staring at me like I just bellowed out her name in front of 100s of people… oh wait.

"Quinn keep it together please at least until we get out of here!"

I nod and zip my lips shut, letting Stacey answer the rest of the questions for me. Oh wow it was going to be a long very, very long day!

Okay, Okay I'm still alive! Well at least I think I am.

I'm sitting in the meeting room, and I have this well _my_ assistant I guess fussing over me, bringing me what I assume is my usual coffee and a bagel. I smile up at her in thanks, she looks a bit shocked to see it and stutters her next words,

"i-is there anything e-else you need Miss Fab-Fabray?" I stare at her thoughtfully for a second.

"Do you reckon you could do me a quick favor?" I ask in a hushed whisper so to not alert anyone.

She looked at me with confused small eyes. Her long black hair was tied up in a loose pony tail and some strands lay astray on the sides of her face. She was Asian, or Chinese and she had the second cutest pair of dimples on the sides of her cheeks. Rachel was always first.

"Yeah I guess, sure" I grabbed the pen and paper that was sitting in front of me and scrawled down Rachel Berry's name, number and address.

"Can you find this girl, her name's Rachel Berry and assuming that I actually am 25 years old, I haven't seen her in 10 years, so the number and address may be wrong" The girl bites her lip in doubt and fear. I figure that she's worried she'd get fired if she wouldn't be able to contact Rachel. I decide to comfort her, so I whack on what I hope is my charming smile,

"It's okay if you can't find her but… if you could that would be ace!"

She gives me a strange slightly amused look. Oh right adults didn't talk like that.

"I'll try my best Miss Fabray" I smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much um…" I search her clothes to see if there's a name tag. There isn't one and I feel horrible about not knowing her name.

"T-Tina" she stutters. "My name's Tina" I nod and shovel down the instinct to shake her hand and introduce myself as Quinn. Because apparently we've already met.

"Thank you!" I smile at her one last time before she leaves. Oh gosh I really hope she finds Rachel!

Half an hour later and I'm in my office.

Yeah I know right! MY office! I have an office! This is so awesome!

I look around the room. It's rather plain. There's a couple pictures hanging on a wall, I walk over to inspect.

There a heaps of pictures of random people. I have no clue who they are! Except….

"GROSS!"

The half naked man from my apartment was staring at me with a cocky smile with an arm wrapped around an even cockier looking girl smirking at the camera. After a moments staring I realized that the girl was me.

I tried to swallow back the vomit that was building up in my chest.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out._

_How can you say that? Did you just see what I saw? Seriously? Really? Really!_

_I know, I know it's disgusting as vomit. But please don't freak out._

There's a soft knock on my office door and I thank the heavens for distracting me from the hideous image hanging on my wall.

"Tina!" I exclaim as I see her small figure shyly holding a small piece of paper. I grab her arm and pull her inside my office. Feeling giddy at the thought of finally finding Rachel!

"Did you do it? Did you find her?"

She smiles proudly and hands me the piece of paper with an address on it.

"I sure did! The number and address you gave me belonged to her parents. And they gave me Miss Berry's phone number after I informed them that we are Scarlet magazine and are planning on interviewing her."

I gasped at her boldness of her to lie.

"D-did you know" she continued speaking, "That this Rachel Berry is about to be on Broadway? You know the new show everyone's talking about, A Car for Two? Yeah well apparently Rachel Berry just got casted only a short while ago"

My face breaks into a smile. And my heart fills with joy and pride. I feel the tears welling in my eyes. And I finally feel normal since I woke up this morning. There something that was right with this strange world I've woken up in. Rachel Berry starring in a Broadway show!

"Really! Well obviously it's Rachel Barbra Berry! Of course she's got cast! What role is she playing? The main one I bet!"

Tina smiles at me,

"Y-yeah, Veronica, one of the leads"

I'm so freaking proud of her that I find it hard to control my legs and arms from jumping up and down from pure joy.

"Okay wow! That's awesome!" I run my hands through my hair, feeling dazed.

"Her dreams came true! They actually came true!" I'm still smiling a goofy grin and then Tina clears her throat,

"So are you going to go see her now Miss Fabray?" I look at her, she called me Miss Fabray. That's so weird, it sounds like she's referring to my mother, and even my mother didn't respond to Miss Fabray only Judy.

"You can call me Quinn you know"

"I-i… I can?"

I smile at her before looking down at the phone number. There's also an address scrawled across the paper.

"You got her address too! How?" I'm amazed by this woman's handy work.

"You can find out a lot of things with the right equipment" She offers me a shy smile and I know that we are going to get along.

"Right of course!" I pause hesitating for a moment, and then I grab my bag and rush out of the building.

It's time to see Rachel.


End file.
